bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tazuma's game: Yashiro meets Chireru
Tazuma's Multi-Cultural Cuisine; Worker's Lounge 10pm Relaxing after a hard days work, Nene and Chireru were relaxing and sat opposite, the restaurant has since been closed for an hour. Wagging her tail wildly, she threw her waitress hat across the room and replied, "God does that thing piss me off. Seriously, I don't mind the rest of the outfit, I find it downright sexy and it compliments my luscious little tail. That "hat" thing...Tazuma knows it gets under my skin!" Chireru sighed and loosened his tie, "Speaking of Tazuma...where is he? He wanted to meet us here at 9:30 sharp and its been a half hour. I wonder what's keeping him..." Nene displayed an oddly malicious look and replied, "Maybe that son of a bitch is looking for more of my kin! He knows how popular a waitress I've become and wants to import more Kemono Heishi! I can just imagine him conscripting Mara and Terra into working in these pretty little waitress outfits and wooing half of the male population of Katakura Town! The horror!" Chireru laughed his ass off. After he few moments he retorted, "Nene...that's just disturbing. No way is Tazuma THAT diabolical!" Out of nowhere a voice replied, "In what way would I be THAT diabolical?" Chireru and Nene looked behind them. They didn't sense Tazuma's presence in the least. Nene was flustered and commented, "NOTHING!!!! I didn't think you would enslave the Kemono Heishi!!! Chireru muttered the word "smooth" under his breathe... Tazuma stared at Nene cluelessly for a moment and said, "Right...anyways, Chireru, you have been training here for more than a month. Sooo...I found someone to help test your Kukyo Maku capabilities. Let's go, time's a wastin'!" Tazuma's Underground Training Facility Below the restaurant. 10:10 Pm Chireru and Nene looked around the area and didn't feel anyone's presense. Chireru starkly remarked, "What the Hell? I don't sense anyone. Tazuma, are you bullshiting us?" Tazuma was snickering to himself. After a moment he said, "Figures, you're still trying to sense with spirtual pressure aren't you? You don't have to take what I say literally. Your allowed to use your Shingan. If you were using Shingan you'd know I was hiding our guest in plain sight using Kido. Okay Yashiro-kun, you can come out now! Come introduce yourself." As soon as he said this a yellow coloured kido barrier became visible and from it came out an indigo haired Shinigami. "Hello Tazuma-san, long time no see. Is he the person you wanted me to have a round with." the indigo haired Shinigami said pointing towards Chireru. " Hello buddy my name is Yashiro Seiryu Nakagawa of the Nakagawa Clan and a high seated officer in the Gotei 13. And what might your name be?" Chireru excitedly announced, "I am Chireru Amakuni of the Shinigami-Allied Amakuni Clan and a freelancer fighter, though sometimes I'm unofficially affiliated with Eleventh Squad of the Gotei 13..." He then pointed to Nene beside him. "...And this is Nene, a Kemono Heishi, and is known as Queen of the Squirrels. I don't recommend playing with her tail cuz it gets addictive." Nene chimed in a quick "HELLO!" while wagging her tail vigorously. Tazuma clapped his hastily and announced, "Ok, introductions are over. Let's get this show on the road. Chireru...since this is a test for your Kukyo Maku powers, your barred from using your Akuma Shingan! You may begin whenever your ready gentlemen." Nene backed away as Chireru drew his treasure sword, the Kusanagi, and activated his ordinary Shingan and his Psuedo-Museigen nota Jotai form, then stated, "Ok, ready when you Yashiro-San!" "Ok. But just for the record though, Chireru-san, although you are Tazuma san's friend I am not going easy on you." Yashiro announced with a grin on his face while drawing out his sword. "Lets get this started, Hado No 4 Byakurai!." No sooner did he say this a beam of white reiatsu shot out from Yashiro's fingers and advanced towards Chireru. Thinking quickly, he poured his reiyoku into Kusanagi and released his Espada Bombarda, canceling out the Byakueai with his own attack, and charged in from behind the cover of the blast with Battoujutsu. "Enhance, Tsuyoshi X Gowan." saying this Yashiro charged forward while a yellow aura enveloped his body. CHA-KANG! Chireru met Yashiro's attack head-on. However, due to his attack being ordinary Buttoujutsu, he was swiftly knocked flat to the ground. Chireru quickly gained his footing and announced, "Man that smarts! Guess that mans one point you, jack shit for me! Okay Yashiro-San, Round two! Lets see if I can change the end result." He rose his spiritual pressure marginally, and met eye contact with his normal Shingan. "Target locked on..." He took his iconic ShinganKen-Ryu stance and said, "No ji warutsu!" Alongside his kenjutsu he enhanced himself with Hi Ningen Kukyo as he charged in. "Enhance Kami no Okan." uttered Yashiro while a golden aura enveloped him. "O 88 stars of heaven, Shine!" as soon as the last syllable was uttered, the whole background turned into a theme similar to the night sky with shining orbs popping into existence. "The pinnacle of my kido power,this is my Tentai Kido. Six sisters of heaven! Pleiadas." The spell had the desired effects, causing six orbs to come into a position before firing thenselves at Chireru. Chireru's first strike of Ni ji warutsu made impact with the golden aura, resulting in a massive crack in the defensive barrier due to the enhancements of the Hi Ningen Kukyo. However, because of the orbs moving upon him, Chireru was forced to utilize his succession strike against the orbs. His circluar sword strike collided with four of the six orbs deflecting them all over the area, but failed to deflect the last two, once again getting knocked down once again. Chireru, slightly dazed, got to his feet, heavily breathing. He grabbed the Zero Limiter Seal, chanting, "Let the Blank Limiter be-" Tazuma, with his Museigen nota jotai Duality now activated, grabbed Chireru's arms and said, "I thought you'd be more responsible than that! You KNOW that you can't possibly control all of your Kukyo Maku powers yet." Tazuma turned to Yashiro and said, "Thank you for helping with a test run, but this stops now. I don't want to run the ask of turning you into a Kukyo Maku. If that were to happen, you could kiss your life among the Gotei 13 good-bye!" Chireru, now slightly ashamed, said, "Yeah, sorry about that! I'm still not used to the whole Enemy of the World alias that I've been labeled as." Nene jumped into the open and says, "My turn! Please let me spar! Mawari o saisei(Play around)...Risuzaru bāsākā!" Nene summonned her twin tonfa Yajū Musha-Gatana, her tail wagging madly. Chireru knew at this stage there was no stopping her, Tazuma sighed and said, "Whatever, go play around!" Nene leaped forth in front Yashiro with unnatural speed, saying, "CHA! Time to see how a Kemono Heishi plays the game!" Still panting from the last attack, which evidently cost him a large amount of his spiritual pressure, Yashiro said "Okay, but as I said before I am not going easy on you." Exerting his flaming reiatsu and drawing out his daisho, Yashiro charged forward while at the same time casting one of his stronger enchantments,"Kami no Kishi." causing him to be covered in a yellow aura. Nene charged in full force, though applied the acrobatic prowess of Ataru at the last moment, leaping well over Yashiro, landing behind Yashiro readying her tonfa, she let loose a mass barrage of blows unto Yashiro's aura, shattering it. Then she applied her speed and Ataru prowess, circling Yashiro, taunting him. "Very well, Nene-san but please dont tell anyone about what i am about to show you" said a grinning Yashiro. "Transform, Demon Spirit" saying this he released a large amount of reiatsu,disrupting Nene's movements. As the smoke resulting from the reiatsu wave cleared, it revealed Yashiro's body although now he was in a different outfit. His shihakshou was now turned into a dress with intricate geometrical designs while his face had gained an ominous look. "Chains of Hell" saying this he created four black chains which appeared somewhere from under his sleeve. Nene regained her balance and released her reiatsu to its max, replying, "Don't underestimate me! We Kemono Heishi are highly resilient! Besides, you remind me of Chireru-Sama, hiding quite a power like that!" She put her hands to the ground and chanted, "Rise Mighty Obelisks! Protect thy Kin from the Dangers of the Universe! Kaesu Seikatsu: Kaiju Kenja-Mon(Monster Sage Gate)" A spirit barrier rose from the ground shielding Nene from possible attacks. Not one to just sit idle, she poised herself to attack, channeling her spiritual pressure into her Risuzaru bāsākā. Yashiro pointed the chains towards the ground, causing ther chains to enter the ground and quickly resurfaced behind Nene catching the latter off-guard. "Now that you're off-guard, Satanic Blast!" said Yashiro as he let off a black sphere of reiatsu at the barrier shattering a part of it in the process. No longer distracted by the chains behind her, Nene hastily chanted "Hi katsudō-ka(deactivate)", disengaging the weakened barrier and rushed in to attack with her reiatsu-enhanced Risuzaru bāsākā shouting, "Nene's ultra special Risu-kaijū dangan-odori(Squirrel Monster Bullet Dance) Attack!" She charged in throwing her punches so fast as she charged in that it gave the illusion that Nene had more than 20 or 30 arms. Yashiro moved towards his right and rushed in to take advantage of Nene's open left flank, exploiting it with his own flurry of punches. Unable to respond in time with her Risu-Kaiju Dangan-Odori, Nene took the attack full force, getting bombarded by a baarage of fists. With quick reflexes, she injected a flurry of fists at him, parrying Yashiro's blows and allowing Nene to back off. Now breathing heavily, Nene said, "Ok! You win. I could keep going, but I don't like expending my energy this vigorously! I'm just a tad bit lazy, yep! You certainly earned my respect Yashiro-Sama! Now...I'm hungry! I bet you are too! Let's go see what the Jackass Tazuma is doing to my Chireru!" "You are right about that. After doing so much activity, I am as hungry as you." said a panting Yashiro. Worker's Lounge: Ground floor Tazuma finished fine tuning Chireru's Zero Limiter Seal on his right hand, saying "Ok, luckily I stopped you from making a big mistake. You have to remember that the Museigen nota Jotai isn't just your power. Its also a foreign element, one you can't control properly. That's why I'm signing you up for Underground! Its a tournament that I help sponsor. For that reason, I'm gonna help shape you up; well me, Nene and perhaps Yashiro if he's willing! I don't want a repeat of what you were about to pull, you need restraint in your fighting style!" "By the way Tazuma-san what do you mean by Underworld." said an intrigued Yashiro. Nene answered quicker than Tazuma, "The tournament? That is awesome!! Its only the single greatest event in all Rukongai! Its been around for ages and is run by the Mad Man committee. You need a sponsor to compete though. The known sponsors are Mad Man Committee, the Gotei 13, the Neko tribe and Tazuma the Jackass!" Tazuma sighed, "I was gonna sponsor you Miss Nene, but that last remark, forget it! Yashiro-kun, I'm sorry, but I'm forbidden to give any member of the Gotei 13 sponsorship, per regulations. You need to gain sponsorship through your respective Captain!" Nene made a face at Tazuma and said, "Neh neh! The Neko Tribe gives ANY Kemono Heishi sponsorship when a request is made! Haha, your both a dumbass and Jackass! Haha, I win the war with words!" Chireru's stomach growled savagely. Tazuma looked blankly at him and stated, "Ah, you must all be hungry! I am a chief afterall, so I can pretty much make a variety of meals! Anything strike your fancy?" Nene shouted Curry, while Chireru shouted Italian. Tazuma looked towards Yashiro, asking him what he was craving at the moment. Category:Roleplay